Higanjima
by Han eun ae
Summary: "apa hyung mu yang melakukannya?"/ "jadi kau belum tahu ia pergikemana?"/"aku tak dapat menceritakan semuanya kepadamu sekarang, tetapi hyungmu masih hidup dan berada di tempat yang aman, kyuhyun-ssi, kau pasti ingin bertemu dengannya lagi kan?"/"tapi namja yang bernama ryewook itu agak mencurigakan, ia memberikanmu kartu nama ini tampa memberi penjelasan yang pasti". FF SUJU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: higanjima**

**Cats:all member super junior**

**Rate: T to M**

**Genre: friensip and fantasi**

**Summary: kyuhyun dan kelima temanya pergi ke suatu pulau yang di huni oleh sekelompok vampire untuk bertemu dengan sang hyung yang telah dua tahun menghilang.**

**^^happy reading^^**

Terlihat seorang namja paruh baya yang tengah berlari ketakutan di sebuah pulau yang gelap, selama pelariannya tak ada seorang pun yang di temuinya hanya suara-suara burung yang terbang di atas sana menambah suasana mencekam.

Namja itu terus berlari, pakaiannya pun telah ternoda oleh derah, ia terus berlari hingga ia melihat sebuah rumah kacil, jika dilihat dari luar bangunan itu tampat tak terhuni.

Namja itu terus berlari dengan air mata yang telah mengenang di sekitar wajahnya, tampa menyadari seorang namja berkecamata hitam memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

Namja itu masuk ke rumah itu.

"namja itu... hisk .. itu menipuku hisk.. untuk datang ke pulau ini"

"ohhh tuhan ku mohon selamatkan aku" namja paruh baya itu terus berguman entah itu sebuah permohohan atau umpatan kepada seseorang.

Namja itu duduk di pojok ruangan yang tampak kotor, ia memengang kedua lututnya dan menegelamkan kepalannya.

Kreeattt

Sebuah suara membuat ia was-was ia menatap setia sudut rumah, ia berdiri dan mengambil sebuah balok kayu.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding rumah, hingga...

Barkkk

Dua tangan muncul tiba-tiba di belakannya, kedua tangan itu mencekiknya dengan sangat erat, ia menggigit tangan itu hingga ia dapat terbebas dari cekikan tangan itu.

Semula namja itu ingin berlari keluar dari rumah tapi, seorang namja bermata merah dan mempunyai dua taring muncul tuba-tiba membuat ia tampak sangat ketakutan ia mundur dan terus mundur.

Namja yang kini kita ketahui adalah vampire terus bertambah, dan sekarang ia telah di pojokkkan.

"jebal, jangan bunuh aku, biarkan aku hidup" ujar namja paruh baya itu ketakutan.

Seorang vampire mendekatinya dan barkkk...

Saat vampire itu ingin menggigitnya seorang namja muncul di belakannya dan memanahnya, panah itu mengenai kepalanya dan tembus di mata kanannya.

Vampire itu berbalik bermaksud ingin menyerang namja itu tapi namja itu tak memberi kesempatan, ia menembakkan panahnya lagi dan kini panah itu menusuk mata kirinya.

Beberapa vampire yang melihat kawannya di serang ia pun ikut menyerang namja itu, namja berkecamata hitam itu mengeluarkan pedang dan memasang kuda-kuda.

Namja itu terus membunuh vampire itu satu persatu hingga habis.

Namja berkecamata hitam itu mendekati namja paruh baya yang kini berlumuran darah entah itu dari derahnya sendiri atau darah vampire.

"kau bukan dari salah satu mereka,kan? Makhluk apa mereka?, mereka mengisap darah nae chinggudul" uajar namja paruh baya itu panjang lebar.

"kau terluka,kan?" tak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya namja berkecamata itu balik bertanya.

"ini aneh sekali, bau darahmu membuatku lapar" namja paruh baya itu merasah aneh dengan dirinya ia merasa lapar dan haus saat namja berkecemata itu mendekatinya.

"kau sudah terinveksi dengan darahnya"

"terinveksi?"

"kau akan mati sebentar lagi, dan akan bangkit seperti mereka"

"aku akan menjadi seperti mereka? Moster? Aku akan menjadi moster?" ujar namja paruh baya itu kaget, dan setelah menyelesaikan ucaannya namja paruh baya itu mulai kejang-kejang dan mati.

Tepat pada saat itu, namja berkacamata itu mengacungkan pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, dan

crassss

langsung menebas kepala namja paruh baya itu saat namja itu membuka matanya kembali.

**TBC or AND?**

**Ini baru proloknya dan jika ada yang berminat untuk di lanjutkan tolong di review yah? Saya hanya terinpirasi dari sebuah filem yang judulnya sama dengan judul niee ff, dan mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan pada ff yang lain.**

**OK**

**Sekian dari saya wassalam.**

**Review pleace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIGANJIMA**

**^^happy reading^^**

Terlihat seorang namja berseragam sekolah tengah menaiki tangga atap sekolah, sesampainya di atap ia depat melihat seekor anak anjing menyambutnya ia mengambil anjing itu dan berkali-kali ia mencium anak ajing itu karena gemas.

"apa kau lapar? Aku akan memberikan mu sesuatu" ujar namja itu.

"kyuhyun-ah" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya dari arah bawah tangga, namja yang bernama kyuhyun itu menatap namja yang ada di bawahnya dan menampilkan sebuah senyum hangat di bibirnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan di atas situ?" tanya namja yang ada di bawahnya, kyuhyun turung dari tangga tak lupa ia juga membawa anak ajing di gendongannya.

"dari mana kau dapat anak anjing itu?" tanya namja itu sambil menagambil anak anjing itu dari gendongan kyuhyun.

"aku menemukannya di kuil, aku tak ingin ia menjadi anjing liar jadi aku merawatnya di atap" ujar kyuhyun.

"lucu sekali" ujar namja itu sambil mencium anjing itu gemas.

"hey" tiba-tiba kyuhyun memegang tangan namja itu dan kedua matanya pun membulat saat menatap tangan namja itu membiru seperti habis di pukul.

"apa hyung mu yang melakukannya?" ujar kyuhyun.

"ini salahku" ujar namja itu sambil menepis tangan kyuhyun.

"dia hanya melampiaskan rasa stresnya kepadamu" ujar kyuhyun lirih, sungguh ia sangat sedih melihat temannya yang setiap hari mendapatkan pukulan dari hyungnya sendiri, walaupun namja yang ada di depannya ini tak pernah bercerita, tapi ia tahu, karena setiap ia bertemu pasti namja itu memiliki luka baru lagi.

"berikan anjingnya kepada ku" ujar kyuhyun sambil mengambil anak anjing itu.

"anjing baik" ujar kyuhyun lagi saat anjing itu memeluknya.

"aku iri pada mu kyu" ujar namja itu tiba-tiba.

"bummie"

"aku berharap aku punya hyung yang dapat ku hormati" lanjutnya.

"emm, biarkan saja" ujar kyuhyun kesal, pasalnya ia sangat tahu arah pembicaraannya nanti, dari pada mengenang masa lalu mending ia pergi dari sana.

"jadi kau belum tau ia pergi kemana?" ujar kibum membuat kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnnya.

Brakkkk

Tiba-tiba seseorang mendobrak pintu membuat kedua namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

"ternyata kau ada di sini" ujar namja berbadan gemuk yang baru saja datang, sedangkan di belakannya terdapat beberapa temannya.

"jam istirahat nanti temuai aku di belakan kelas Xii 4" ujar namja gemuk itu lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dan di ikuti oleh beberapa temannya.

"apa kau akan menemuinya" tanya kibum.

"emm, kenapa tidak" ujar kyuhyun sambil memaerkan senyumannya.

**^^han eun ae^^**

Setelah bel tanda istirahat berbuni, kyuhyun langsung menuju tempat perjanjiannya, di sana ia telah di sambut oleh orang-orang tadi, sedangkan di belakan gerombolan pemuda itu terlihat seorang yeoja cantik berpakaian seragam sekolah, yeoja itu memakai rok minim memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih dan mulus.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan mendekat, kedua tangannya ia selipkan ke saku celananya, kyuhyun hanya memandangi mereka dengan datar.

"jadi kau yang bernama cho kyuhyun"tanya seorang namja berbadan gemuk.

"kau punya nyali juga untuk untuk mempermainkan adikku" lanjutnya lagi.

"mwo?, ahh, jadi dia adik muyah?" ujar kyuhyun enteng.

"kau sudah mempermalukan adikku, jadi terimalah hukumanmu" ujar namja gemuk itu sambil melayangkan tinjunya.

Sebelum pukulan mendarat di tubuhnya kyuhyun lebih dulu mengindari serangan dari namja itu.

"tidak, kau yang mempermalukannya dengan bertindak seperti ini" ujar kyuhyun membela diri.

"ayolah, jangan Cuma menghindar" ujar namja itu yang merasa jengkel karena pukulannya tak pernah mengenai wajah kyuhyun.

Dilain tempat seorang namja manis tengah memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi, ia terus mengamati mereka yang lebih tepatnya kyuhyun.

Seseorang memegang kedua tangan kyuhyun kebelakan membuat ia tak dapat lari, tepat saat namja gemuk itu ingin memukulnya ia terlebih dahulu menunduk dan..

Bukk

Pukulan itu mengenai wajah temannya sendiri, saat namja yang memegangnya lengah, kyuhyun memukul orang itu hingga ia dapat terbebas dari kukungan namja itu.

Kyuhyu berlari sekuat tenaga agar ia tak dapat di tangkap oleh orang-orang itu hingga terjadilah saling kejar-kejaran.

Kyuhyun berlari di koridor sekolah, tak memperdulikan unpatan-umpatan yang di tujukan kepadanya sebab ia terus menabrak seseorang entah itu namja atau yeoja.

"ohhhh, kyuhyun-ah" ujar seseorang saat melihat temannya di kejar beberapa orang, tak lama kemudian ia mendapatkan ide untuk membantunya.

Ia masuk kedalam kelas dan mengambil sebuah meja, tepat saat kyuhyun melewati kelasnya ia mendorong meja itu hingga..

Brakkk

Beberapa orang terjatuh akubat meja itu.

"gomawo yesung-ah" pekik kyuhyun, sedangkan yesung hanya mengacungkan jempol kepada kyuhyun.

"apa yang kalian lakikan cepat kejar dia?" ujar seorang namja berbadan gemuk.

Mereka semua pun kembali mengejar kyuhyun.

**^^han eun ae^^**

Terlihat dua orang tengah berlatih memanah, seorang namja manis tengah bersiap siap untuk menembakkan panahnya dan binggo...

Tepat saat panah itu melaju, panah itu tepat mengenai sasaran, dan tepat saat orang yang satu melepaskan panahnya seorang namja tiba-tiba lewat.

"ahh, kyuhyun-ah" ujar namja manis tadi yang kita ketahui bernama sungmin cemas.

Tepat saat ujung panah itu hampir mengenai tubuhnya kyuhyun sempat menghindar, kyuhyun langsung terduduk karena syok, ia menghapus peluh yang mengiasi dahinya.

"itu dia, cepat tangkap dia"

Sebuah suara menyadarkannya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya di belakan dan melihat beberapa orang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali, ia terus berlari dan terus berlari hingga ia menemukan sebuah jalanan sepi.

Tak lama kemudian ia melihat seorang namja berbagan gemuk tengah memmadu kasih bersama seorang yeoja cantik.

"saranghae, kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu" gombal namja gemuk itu yang bernama sindong.

Tap..tap

"ahh, sindong-ah, tolong aku, mereka mengejar ku" ujar kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memdudukkan tubuhnya untuk istirahat sejenak, tak ingin membuang waktu terlalu lama ia kembali berlari.

"sindong-ah, bantu aku ne?" teriak kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh.

Tepat saat kyuhyun mulai menjauh beberapa orang muncul, singdongpun berlari tepat di tengah-tengah mereka berusaha untuk menghalangi lari mereka.

"yakkkk, apa yang kau lakukan" ujar sesorang marah.

"mianhae aku hanya ingin lewat" ujar sindong.

Di jalan raya kyuhyun terus berlari, hingga ia melihat seorang namja penjual ikan.

"jual-jual ikan, siapa mau beli ikan" ujar penjual itu yang bernama donghae.

Karena tak bisa menghentikan larinya, akhirnya kedua namja yang kita ketahui namanya kyu and kibum bertabrakan membuat ikan ikan berhamburan di tengah jalan.

"andweeeee, ikan kuu" teriak donghae.

"ohhhhh, mianhae donghae-ahh, seoangnim bilag kalau kau tetap bolos sekolah kau akan di keluarkan" seru kyuhyun sambil melanjutkan larinya.

"yakkkk, cho kyuhyun jangan lari kau" ujar seorang namja di seberang sana, mendapat ide untuk membantu teman-kyuhyun.

Ia pun mengalangi namja-namja itu.

"kau menginjak ikanku, cepat beri aku aku uang, kau membuatku bangkrut kau tau" ujar donghae marah.

"neo, jangan mengahalangi jalanku kalau kau tidak ingin mati" ujar namja itu mengancam.

**^^han eun ae^^**

Kyuhyun menghentikan larinya saat ia mendapati jalan raya terbelah menjadi dua, ia bingung ingin lari kemana, saat lari ke arah kanan ia melihat lima orang berseragam sekolah yang kini tengah mencarinya sadangkan arah jalan ke kiri juga sama.

"othokhe" ujar kyuhyun frustasi."ehhhh," pekik kyuhyun saat seorang namja menariknya ke suatu tempat.

Dan di sinilah mereka berdua, di sebuah hotel bintang lima ternama di korea.

Crikkk...criiikkk

Bunyi air di sebuah kamar mandi membuat kyuhyun makin tegang, saat ia menatap ke arah kamar mandi, ia dapat melihat tubuh namja manis yang menolongnya itu walaupun kamar mandi itu tertutup tapi ia masih dapat melihat lekukan tubuh namja itu karena pintu kamar ia terus menatap intens, tak terasa air liurnya mengalir.

Kreeekk

Saat pintu di buka kyuhyun buru-buru mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah ranjang yang ada di sana, ia mengambil remot dan menyalakan tv.

"ahhhh... faster...ahhh" tepat saat tv menyala terlihat dua orang saling menindih, membuat kyuhyun kelabakan, ia terus menganti tv chanel hingga tertuju pada sebuah berita.

"seorang yeoja menghilang tiba-tiba, ia berumur 26 tahun, dan memakai pakaian berwarna merah sebelum ia menghilang"

Kyuhyun makin tegang saat namja itu keluar dengan memakai handuk di pingangnya, setetes demi setetes air jatuh dari tubuhnya.

"kita di sini saja dulu, sebentar lagi mereka akan berhenti mengejarmu" ujar namja manis itu sambil minum air putih.

Tiba-tiba saja namja manis itu mengambil remote dan mematikan tv membuat kyuhyun mengalihkan pandengannya ke arah nemja manis itu.

"belum pernah ketempat ini sebelumnya yah" bisik namja manis itu tepat di telinga kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah.

"perkenalkan nama ku ryewook" ujar namja manis itu.

"kenapa kau menolongku" tanya kyuhyun.

"karena aku tertarik kepada mu" ujar ryewook.

"cho kyuhyun" lanjutnya lagi membuat .

kyuhyun kaget, bagaimana bisa orang yang ada di depannya ini mengetahui namanya sedangkan ia tek pernah memperkenalkan namanya.

Ryewook mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama, dan memberikannya kepada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melohat foto hyungnya tertera di kartu nama itu membuat ia makin kaget, bagaimana bisa kartu nama hyungnya ada di tangan namja itu.

"ini.."

"aku tak dapat menceritakan semuanya kepadamu sekarang, tetapi hyungmu masih hidup dan berada di tempat yang aman, kyuhyun-ssi, kau pasti ingin bertemu dengannya lagi kan?"

**^^han eun ae^^**

"kelihatannya ini asli" ujar seorang namja bernama donghae sambil mengamati sebuah kartu nama dengan serius dan kyuhyun hanya menangapinya dengan anggukan.

"tapi namja yang bernama ryewook itu agak mencurigakan, ia memberikanmu kartu nama ini tampa memberi penjelasan yang pasti" sambungnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak kyuhyun membuat kedua namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang namja yang berbadang gemuk-sindong.

"yang lebih penting... emmm apa kau meniduri namja itu?" tanya sindong antusias.

"tidak, aku tidak mungkin melakuannya" ujar kyuhyun cepat.

"lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan di hotel selama tiga jam" tanya sindong menyelidik.

"tidak ada apa-apa" ujar kyuhyun membela diri.

"ayolah kyu, jangan malu, katakan apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" tanya sindong lagi.

"tempat seperti itu biasanya mahal perjamnya"

"diamlah, shing-ah" ujar kyuhyun lagi.

"kau tetap tidak mau menceritakannya?"

"hentikan, jangan mempojokkan kyuhyun" seru sungmin tiba-tiba.

"aku akan menginterogasi namja bernama ryewook itu" ujar donghae tiba-tiba membuat semua mata tertuju kepadanya.

"kau menginginkannya juga kan? Hayooo, kau ingin menidurinya juga kan?" ujar shindong penuh selidik.

"aku tak sepertimu, idiot" ujar donghae marah dan memukul sindong cukup keras.

Tak ingin kalah dari namja ikan itu, sindong mengacak-ngacak rambut donghae membuat sang empedu mengram marah.

"yakkk, butuh ber jam-jam bagiku untuk menata rambutku seperti ini, idiot" pekik donghae sedangkan donghae hanya menatapnya remeh dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari.

Tepat saat donghae ingin memukulnya, sindong terlebih dahulu lari, membuat donghae makin mengeram marah.

"tangkap aku ikan?" ujek sindong.

Donghae yang tak terima di ijek, ia mengejar namja gemuk itu hingga, terjadilah saling kejar-kejaran antara kedua namja itu.

Saat mereka berdua telah menghilang, kyuhyun menatap sungmin, hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu membuat kyumin jadi canggung.

"aku dengar ada seseorang yang kau sukai di sekolah" tanya sungmin.

"siapa dia? Apakah aku dan yang lainnya mengenal orang itu?"ujarnya lagi.

"tinggalkan aku sendiri" ujar kyuhyun datar.

"jangan membesar-besarkan masalah kami bisa membantumu?" uajr sungmin meyakinkan.

"tidak ada yang dapat kau bantu, ia telah menyukai orang lain" lirih kyuhyun.

"berhentilah bermesraan" tiba-tiba seseorang datang membuat kedua namja itu mengalihkan panndangannya ke arah donghae yang baru datang.

"jangan bodoh, kami tak bermesraan" ujar kyuhyun.

"ayo pulang"

"emmm aku akan menyusul" ujar kyuhyun dan donghae pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"sudah saatnya kau katakan yang sebenarnya" ujar kyuhyun.

"ehhh"

"sudah sangat jelas, kami semua tau kalau kau menyukai donghae" ujar kyuhyun membuat sungmin bersemu merah di kedua pipinya.

"aisss, apa-apa an sihh kau" ujar sungmin malu sambil memukul sayang kyuhyun lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun sendiri, setelah sungmin pergi kyuhyun hanya dapat tersenyum kecut.

**^^han eun ae^^**

Di sebuah kamar kecil terlihat seorang namja berambut belonde tengan duduk di ranjang miliknya, ia menatap sebuah foto yang di dalamnya terdalap dua namja saling berpelukan.

**Plakkk plakkk plakkk**

"**kyu, berhentilah melamun, kau harus berlatih dengan serius"**

"**ne, hyung"**

**Plakkk **

**Dua orang namja saling bertarung di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, keduanya memakai pakaian taekondo.**

**Mereka terus berlatih dengan serius berusaha mengalahkan lawan mainnnya, peluh telah membanjiri tubuh mereka berdua.**

"**kyu, jangan terus menghindar, cobalah untuk melawan" **

"**ne, hyung"**

**Tak lama kemudian seorang yeoja datang menghampiri mereka dan memberikan mereka air putih.**

"**kalian pasti lelah, nih aku bawa air untuk kalian" ujar yeoja itu sambil menyodorkan air kedua namja yang telah di banjiri peluh.**

"**kami berdua akan pergi berlibur" ujar hyung kyuhyun sambil memeluk yeoja tadi.**

"**wahh, hyung apa kau akan melamarnya" ujar kyu senang.**

"**ne, wae"**

"**wahhhh tak kusangka hyung ku akan menikah secepat ini"**

"**aisss, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak"**

"**wae, yang ku ucapkan itu memang benarkan, kalian pergi berlibur atau ingin melakukan sesuatu sebelum menikah"**

**Pukk**

**Pukulan sayang mendarat dengan mulus di kepala kyuhyun.**

"**appo, hyuuung" ujar kyuhyun kesakitan tak ingi kalah ia pun balik memukul hyungnya hingga terjadilah salung pukul memukul antara keduaanya.**

Setetes demi setetas air mata meluncur di kedua pipinya saat mengenang masa lalunya bersama dengan sang hyung tersayang.

Ia sangat tak menyangka bahwa latihan waktu itu ada latihan terakhirnya bersama hyungnya, seandainya ia tahu jika jadinya akan seperti ini mungkin ia tak akan membiarkan hyungnya pergi waktu, tapi apa boleh buat nasi telah menjadi bubur.

Kepergian hyungnya membuat ia sangat sedih, begitupun dengan kedua orang tuannya yang sedih atas kehilangan putranya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" sebuah suara membuat ia tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menaruh foto itu dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar.

Saat ia keluar ia hanya memandang sedih kedua orang tuannya yang setiap hari bertengkar setelah hyung nya mengilang.

Appanya kini menjadi seorang penjudi dan menghabiskan uang hanya untuk membeli minuman keras, sedang kan ibunya terus-terusan membantingtulang mencari uang hanya karena ingin kyuhyun sekolah hingga mencapai di perguruan tinggi.

"eomma, sudahlah" ujar kyuhyun melarai perkelahian mereka.

"bagaiman eomma berhenti, sedangkan bajingan ini telah menghabiskan uang yang ku kumpulkan untuk mu" teriak eomma kyu.

"mwo" pekik kyuhyun.

"sekarang, perusaan kita bangkru" lirih eomma kyuhyun.

"mwo" pekik kyuhyun tak percaya.

"aku membutuhkan uang untuk membayar hutang-hutangku" ujar appa kyu.

"soal uang kalian tenang saja, aku akan berhenti sekolah dan mulai bekerja" ujar kyuhyun.

"mwo, andweee, kau haru sekolah" ujar eomma kyu tak terima.

"hiskkk... mengapa ia hiskkk.. pergi begitu saja" tiba-tiba appa kyu mulai menangis.

"hiskkk...hiskkk.." eomma kyu pun mulai menangis juga, membuat kyuhyun juga merasa sedih melihat kedua orang tuannya sedih atas kehilangan hyung satu-satunya.

TBC

Maksih yahh! Buat semua yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk ngebaca niee ff^^, dan maaf banget kalau ff ini kurang memuaskan

BALASAN REVIEW:

** .1:** yang akan di ajak kyu itu masih rahasia.. hehehe, nanti juga akan tahu siapa yang aja yang ikut kyu ke ne! Udah mau review! Jangan lupa review lagi okkk?

**Desviana:** nie udah di lanjut gomawo ne! Udah mau review! Jgn lupa review lagi yahh?

**Kikikyujunmyun:** nie udah di lanjut, mianhae ini bukan ff wonkyu, tapi kyumin, sebenarnya sihh author juga pengen niee ff wonkyu, tapi apa boleh buat, klw di jadikan wonkyu maka yang jadi pemeran utamanya itu siwon bukan kyuhyun. Gomawo ne! Udah mau mereview! Jangan lupa review lagi yahhh?

Okkk, sekian dari saya wassalam, jangan lupa yang udah baca review yahhhhhh?

^^Anyyong^^


	3. Chapter 3

**HIGANJIMA**

**^^HAPPY READING^^**

Tes tes

Rintik-rintik air hujan telah menguyur kota seoul, membuat semua orang yang ada di tengah jalan berlarian kesana kemari untuk mencari tempat berlindung dari guyuran air hujan.

enam orang namja berjalan di keramaian kota, mereka mereka berpaian seragam sekolah membuktikan kalau mereka semua telah membolos pada hari itu, masing-masing dari mereka memengang payung agar mereka tak terkena air hujan.

"kenapa kalian semua ada di sini" ujar donghae, pasalnya ia berencana ingin menemui namja yang bernama ryewook itu hanya berdua dengan kyuhyun, tapi tepat saat di tengah jalan mereka semua ikut, akhira mereka semua bembolos.

"so aku ingin tahu siapa yang tidur dengan kyu kemarin" ujar sindong.

"apa hanya ada itu di pikiran mu, sudah berapa kali aku katakan aku tidak tidur dengannya" ujar kyuhyun kesal.

"oohh, chakeman" ujar donghae tiba-tiba.

"wae" ujar sindong.

"bukan kah mereka yang mengejar mu kemarin?" seru donghae, mereka semua menatap dua orang yang saling berbincang-bincang di seberang sana.

"ahhh, itu dia orangnya" ujar yuhyun tiba-tiba saat mengenali orang yang bersama dengan orang yang mengejarnya kemarin.

"ohhh, tuhan dia cantik sekali" seru sindong antusias.

"sepertinya ia memberikan mereka uang" ujar yesung, dan di angguki yang lain.

Kedua mata mereka membuat saat melihat seorang namja tiba-tiba datang dan menampar namja manis yang bernama ryewook orang yang mengejar kyuhyun kemarin berlari terbirit-birit ketakutan.

Ryewook berjalan bersama dengan orang yang tadi menamparnya melewati kyuhyun dan teman-temannya.

Saat kyuhyun dan ryewook berpapasan, ryewook hanya memberikan senyum manis kepada kyuhyun membuat sang empedu mersemu merah.

"yakkk, apa yang kalian lakukan, palli kita ikuti mereka" ujar kyuhyun yang merasa penasaran dengan mereka berjalan di depan sedangkan yang lainnya berjalan di belakan mengekorinya.

Tak lama kemudia mereka sampai di sebuah hutan belantar.

"yakk, apa kau akan tetap mengikutinya?, apa kau tidak takut" ujar kibum tiba-tiba.

"tapi ada urusan apa mereka di hutan ini" ujar sungmin.

"aku tak menyukai tempat seperti ini, jaaa, kita pergi dari sini" ujar sindong.

"jangan jadi penakut bodoh" ujar donghae dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki hutan dan di susul oleh kyuhyun di belakan.

Sedangkan yang lainnya! Mereka terpaksa ikut, mereka kan teman, jadi mereka harus ikut apa pun yang terjadi.

Mereka berenam terus melangkah hingga akhirnya menemukan sebuah gua, mereka pun masuk kegua itu, dan bersembunyi di balik bebatuan saat melihat mereka berdua.

Namja manis yang bernama ryewook itu hanya duduk tenang melihat seorang namja mendekati seorang yeoja yang terikat di sebuah kursi.

Tiba-tiba saja namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya di leher yeoja itu dan menusuk kulit lehernya denga taringnnya yang muncul dari mulutnya.

Mereka berenam membulatkan matanya saat melihat setetes demi setetes darah menetes dari leher yeoja itu.

"makhluk apa dia" batin mereka masing-masing.

Tak sengaja saat kibum memundurkan langkahnya ia menginjak ranting kayu membuat suara keras dan kedua namja yang sedari tadi ia intip itu melihat mereka.

"lari" teriak kyuhyun.

Mereka semua pun berlari keluar dari gua itu ,dan berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka masing-masing.

Di belakan mereka terlihat dua namja mengejarnya, yang satu berwajah manis sedangkan yang satunya lagi berwajah menyeramkan, di tambah lagi darah menetes dari mulutnya.

"arkhhh" erangan kesakitan yang cukup keras membuat kyuhyun menghentikan larinya, ia melihat kebelakan dan membulatkan matanya saat melihat temannya-kibum terjatuh, ia mendekati kibum sedangkan temannya yang lain meninggalkannya.

"bummie, gwenchana?" tanya kyuhyun cemas.

"kenapa kau kemari, cepat pergi sana" usir kibum.

"aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan mu, apa kau masih bisa berdiri?" tanya kyuhyun sedangkan kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"arrrkkkh" kibum kembali mengerang kesakitan saat kyuhyun mencoba membantunya berdiri.

"ahh, sepertinya kakimu terkilir"

"cepatlah pergi, jangan pedulikan aku" kibum terus mendorong tubuh kyuhyun agar sang empedu meninggalkannya.

"shiro, aku tak mungkin meninggalkan temanku saat-saat seperti ini"

"kalau kau tak pergi mereka akan menemukan kita berdua"

"lalu, jika aku pergi bagaimana denganmu"

"biarkan aku sendiri" lirih kibum.

"aniya, kita hadapi sama-sama" ujar kyuhyun meyakinkan, walaupun dalam hatinya ia jiga merasa ketakutan.

"ternyata kalian ada di sini" kibum dan kyuhyun membuatkan matanya menatap orang yang ada di hadapannya.

**^^han eun ae^^**

"chakkaman" ujar donghae tiba-tiba dan menghentikan larinya.

"wae" ujar yesung sambil menghentikan larinya sedangkan sungmin dan shindong tetap berlari tak menyadari ke empat temannya tertinggal di belakan.

"sepertinya kyuhyun dan kibum tertinggal" ujar donghae cemas.

"lalu" balas yesung.

"yakkk! Paboo!, kau tidak tau maksud dari kata tertinggal?, di saat seperti ini kau masih bisa berlaga bego yah!, kau tahu kyu dan bummie tertinggal dan itu berarti mereka dalam bahaya pabooo"ujar donghae meninggikan volume suaranya.

"ahhh, eothokhe" seru yesung cemas saat telah mengerti maksud perkataan donghae.

"kita harus mencari mereka" ujar donghae.

"tapikan itu berbahaya"

"yakk!, jangan jadi pengecut, teman kita dalam bahaya, kita harus menolongnya"

"tapi ba-"

"kalau kau tidak mau mencari mereka, biar aku sendiri yang pergi" ujar donghae yang sebelumnya memutuskan ucapan yesung.

Saat donghae mulai mlangkahkan kakinya, sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnnya ia berbalik dan menatap wajah yesung.

"kita pergi bersama-sama"

**^^han eun ae^^**

"ternyata kalian ada di sini" kibum dan kyuhyun membuatkan matanya menatap orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Tubuh kibum mulai gemetaran sedangkan kyuhyun sibuk mencari sesuatu yang dapa ia gunakan untuk melawan makhuk yang ada di depannya.

Hingga retina matannya tertuju pada sebuah balok kayu yang lumayang panjang, kyuhyun mengambil balok kayu itu dan berdiri memasang kuda-kuda tepat di depan kibum.

"saat aku bertarung nanti dengannya, larilah sejauh-jaunya" ujar kyuhyun kepada kibum tampa mengelihkan pandangannya memandang makhluk yang ad di depannya.

"tap-"

"jangan banyak bertannya, pergilah dan cari bantuan seseorang" ujar kyuhyun tegas dan kibum hanya dapat mengangguk lemah.

"ne" lirihnya, dengan susah payah ia berdiri dan melangkah tertatih.

Saat makhluk bertaring itu bermaksud menghampiri kibum, kyuhyun terlebih dahulu menghalangi jalannya.

"jangan ganggu dia, aku lah lawanmu" ujar kyuhyun datar.

"ternyata ada yang ingin jadi pahlawan nihh" ejek vampire itu, sebut saja namanya henry.

Kyuhyun berhasul meninju wajah henry saat henry ingin menghajarnya, setetes darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"ternya kau lumayan juga" ujar henry sambil menyeringai.

**^^han eun ae^^**

"kyuhyunnnnnnnn" teriak donghae.

"kibummmmmmm"teriak yesung.

"kyuhyunnnnnnnnn" teriak donghae.

"kibummmmmmm" teriak begitulah seterusnya mereka berdua terus berteriak bergiliran.

"omo! Apaan tuhh" pekik yesung ketakutan dan otomatis langsung memeluk pinggang donghae erat.

"yakkk! Apa-apa an sihh! Kau menghalangi jalanku bodoh" ujar donghae kesal.

"itu apa an yah! Semak-semak itu bergerak sendir, bulu-buluku jadi berdiri nih" yesung mengerahkan jari telunjuknnya ke arah semak- semak yang tak jauh darinnya.

"mana sihh" dongahae menajamkan pegelihatannya sebab hari mulai gelap dan di tambah benyak pepohonan di hutan itu jadi hutan itu makin gelap.

"itu yang ada di sana" tunjuk yesung.

"di mana sihhh" udah berkali-kali donghae menajamkan pengelihatannya tapi tetap saja ia tidak lihat.

"arkhhh" erangan kesakitan membuat yesung dan donghae makin ketakutan.

"itu suara apa yahhh!" batin mereka berdua.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah kepala muncul tiba tiba membuat kedua orang yang lagi ketakutan itu berteriak.

"aaaaaaaaaa"

**^^han eun ae^^**

"hosss..hoss..hoss" sungmin dan shindong mengetus pernapasannya, bedannya telah basah di banjiri keringat.

"aahh, yang lainnya mana? Kenapa hanya ada kita berdua" ujar sungmin.

"mungkin mereka juga akan menyusul" ujar shindong.

"tap-"

"yakk! Kau tahu kita berdualah yang tercepat berlari tadi"

"ia juga sihh"

"kita tunggu saja" ujar shindong dan di angguki sungmin.

**^^han eun ae^^**

"aaaaaaa" teriak yesung dan donghae bersamaan saat sebuah kepala mucul tiba-tiba dari semak-semak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Sakin takutnya sama hantu, dengan refleks yesung langsung lompat dan dengan otomatis donghae menangkapnya. Jadi intinya donghae menggendong yesung dengan ala bridal style. #cocok bangat di jadikan Haesung#.

Sakin takutnya donghae langsung berlari membawa yesung di dalam gendongannya.

"doghae-ah" sebuah pangggilan di belakan mereka berdua membuat mereka tidak ingin melihat ke belakan, takut jika melihat ke arah kebelakan yang akan ia lihat sebuah kepala terbang penuh dengan darah.

"yesung-ah" panggilan itu membuat yesung makin memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam dada bidang donghae karena takut, tubuh keduannya bergetar saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnnya.

Donghae merutuki kakiknya yang tidak bisa di ajak kompromi, ia ingin pergi dari situ tapi sakin tekutnya ia membut kakinya tidak dapat di gerakkan, seprti ada lem yang menempel di antara sepatu dan tanah.

"ini aku kibum" ujar seseorang yang ada di belakan donghae membuat mereka berdua menghembuskan nafas lega.

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan makin merasa lega saat melihat orang yang ada di depannya, "ternyata bukan hantu" batin donghae.

Kibum yang melihat yesung ada di geningan donghae membuat ia terkekeh kecil dan tak lama kemudian tawanya pecah membuat donghae bingung.

"kenapa tertawa?" tanya donghae yang masih belum menyadari jika sedari tadi ia menggendong yesung sedangkan yesung saat ini tengah menyndarkan kepalannya di dada bidang donghae dan kedua tangannya ia kalungkan di leher donghae.

"sepertinya kalian cocok" ujar kibum membuat haesung mulai mengerti dengan keadaannya.

"yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar donghae dan yesung bersamaan dengan refleks donghae menjatuhkan tubuh yesung membuat sang empedu mengerang ke sakitan.

"arkkk,appo" adu yesung ksakitan.

"itu sihh! Salah mu sendiri" seru donghae.

"mwo" pekik yesung tak terima.

"jelas-jelas kau yang menggendongku" seru yesung tak terima.

"mwo, kok jadi aku sihh! Yang di salahkan?, jelas-"

"hentikan" seru kibum membuat donghae menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap ke arah kibum.

"kita harus menyelamatkan kyuhyun" lanjutnya lagi.

"mwo?" pekik donghae dan yesung bersamaan.

"kyuhyun dalam bahaya"

"mwo? kyuhyun dalam bahaya dan kau meninggalkannya sendiri?, apa kau benar-benar chinggunya" ujar donghae dan meninggikan volume suaranya."mianhae, aku tidak seperti itu, hae-ah, kyu yang menyuruku untuk pergi mencari bantun" ujar kibum.

"lebih baik kita pergi membantu kyuhyun" ujar yesung tiba-tiba dan di angguki yang lainnya. Mereka pun melangkahkan kakinya mencari keberadaan kyuhyun.

**^^han eun ae^^**

Buggg

"arkhh" erangan kesakitan tercipta dari bibir seseorang yang membentur sebuah pohon dengan cukup keras.

Peluh telah membanjiri tubuhnya dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang kini babak belur, yang sedari tadi bertarung dengan seorang makhluk bertaring di depannya.

"sekaran ikut saya kepulau, di sana teman-temanku telah menunggu makanan jadi ikutlah dengan ku ke pula itu" ujar makhluk bertaring di depannya –henry sambil menyeringai.

Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya pasrah saat henry mengikat kedua tangan dan kainya, lalu mengendongnya seperti karung beras.

"kau mau bawa kemana kyuu" ujar seseorang membuat henry dan ryewook menghentikan langkahnya.

"ternyata kalian juga ingin ikut dengan ku yah?" ujar henry meremehkan.

"aniya, aku datang untuk membawa kyuhyun kembali kerumah" ujar donghae.

"pula.. ng.. lah" ujar kyuhyun lemah.

"shiro" ujar donghae,yesung dan kibum bersamaan, walau pun suara kyuhyun kecil tapi mereka dapat mendengar apa yang kyu katankan mengingat di hutan itu sepi hanya ada suara-suara jngkrit.

Henry menjatuhkan tubuh kyuhyun kasar, membuat kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan sedangkan donghae, yesung dan kibum menatap kyuhyun cemas.

"kyuhyun-ah, gwenchana?" tanya donghae tapi tidak ada jawaban dari sang empedu membuat ia mengerang marah.

Donghae melangkah maju mengambil sebuah kayu panjang yang dulunya juga digunakan kyuhyun bertarun tadi.

Donghae melangkah kan kakinya menyerang henry, tetapi henry lebih dulu menghindar dan meninju wajah donghae bertubi-tubi membuat sang empedu mengerang kesakitan lalu tak lama kemudian henry melempar tubuh donghae yang kini tengah setengah sadar.

Melihat temannya terlempar yesung dan kibum juga ikut maju bertarung, bermaksud ingin membantu teman-temannya.

Bugg

Kibum terlempar membentur pohon saat henry berhasil memukulnnya tadi'

Bugg

Dan selanjutnya yesung juga terlempar membentur pohon, henry menghampiri yesung dan memukulnya bertubu-tubi lalu melemparnya lagi.

Henry menghaempiry kibum yang tidak jauh darinya, kibum yang melihat henry mendekatinya ia terus memundurkan tubuhnya hingga ia membentur batu yang besar membuat ia tidak dapat lari lagi.

"kau mau kemana, hahh!" ujar henry sambil menyeringai.

"darah mu membuatku haus" lanjutnya lagi, sejak tadi ia kehausan saat mencium bau darah kibum yang memabukkan itu.

Henry memajukan wajahnya ke ceruk leher kibum dan tak lama kemudian kedua taringnya menancap di leher kibum membuat sang empedu mengerang kesakitan.

Donghae yang melihat kibum kesakitan, dengan tertatih ia mengambil sebuah batang kayu yang ujungnya runcing, saat ia telah erada di depan henry tampa ragu ia menangcapkan kayu itu ke punggung henry.

Henry mengerang marah saat seseorang menggangu acara makannya, dengan marah ia membalikan tubuhnya dan...

Crassss

Kuku-kuku panjangnya berhasil melukai tubuh donghae, membuat darah pekat mengalir deras dari tubuhnya.

"sepertinya darahmu paling enak" ujar henry sambil menyeringai.

Henry berdiri memandang donghae yang terduduk lemas di tanah sambil memengang perutnya yang darahnya terus menerus mengalir.

Tampa aba-aba henry langsung menangcapkan kedua taringnya di ceruk leher donghae, sedangkan sang empedu hanya pasrah saat darahnya di tarik paksa keluar dari tubuhnya.

TBC

Ayyong chinggudul, masih adakah yang ingin fic ini dilanjut? Kenapa yahh reviewnya dikit benget? Padahal ff qu yang lain reviewnya banya, satu chap ada 20 review, tapi kok yang ini dikit bangat? Ayoo dong chinggu review yang banyak agar author makin semangat buat lanjutin nie fic. Jika reviewnya tidak sampai 30 author ngk akan lanjut ok? Jadi review yang banyak yahhh, usahain reviewnya ampe 30 ok?dan author juga minta maaf jika typonya banyak bertebaran di mana-mana.

Selanjutnya balas review:

**Liezapetals**: sebelumnya author ingin minta maaf soalnya author tidak tahu apa itu official couple, maklum author masih kurang tahu tentang ff^.^ . Kalau soal heechul pastinya ada karena author akan masukin semua member suju.

Nie udah di lanjut, gomawo ne! Udah mau review ^.^

**Guest**: nie udah di lanjut gomawo ne! Udah mau review ^.^

Rini11888: entar juga chingu bakalan tahu siapa hyung kyuhyun dan alasan mengapa bisa hilang, dengan seiring bertambahnya chapter semua juga akan author jelaskan satu persatu.

Nie udah di lanjut, gomawo ne! Udah mau review^.^

** .1**: sebelumnya author pengen minta maaf soalnya kemarin namaya ngk lengkap di balasan reviewnya,minhae jeommal mianhae. Untuk chap ke 3 ini mungkin udah ada gambaran sedikit siapa yang akan pergi ke pulau higanjima kan?, hyukppa juga pasti akan muncul dengan seiring bertambahnya chapter.

Nie udah di lanjut, gomawo ne! Uah mau review^.^

^.^Sekian dari saya mohon maaf jika author punya kesalahan dengan kalian^.^

*review pleace*


End file.
